Beauty and the beast
by annafrost
Summary: Sage was just playing a game when she came across a boy who came out of the water. Now that Jack knows her...he forgets to add one little thing. That it was all a replay of what happened when he first became a guardian. Now, Jack has turned Sage a frost. But all She wants to do is go back to normal. Will she change back or stay a frost...forever. Will Pitch win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The boy in the pond.

I laugh as i run down the hill hearing my friends run after me. I pick up my skirts so i could run faster as my hair fell out of its loose braids and stream down my back. "You are never going to get me!" i shriek as i look over my shoulder to see Rose, Mark, Jane, Luis, Lola, and Katia. "Oh yes we will!" Lola called as she ran after me. I laugh as Mark fell over Luis and Katia and roll down the hill in a heap. I duck as Rose throws a snow ball at me. "Ya missed!" Jane yelled at Rose as i hop over a fallen tree. I pull the hood of my brown cloak over my head. I slow down when i know im out of sight and hide behind a tree. I hear my friends run past yelling and laughing. I let out a sigh as i turn away, to see a pond, i remember the sad story about this pond. This is where Jack Overland Frost died for his sister. I take off my boots and cloak. Knowing any extra weight could mean my death.

I crawl to the middle of the lake as my dark curl hair fell around my face. Would i be abled to see the boy who died here? Or was it all a fake? I brush the frost off the ice and pear inside. I could make out a figure floating in the water, but could not make out the face. Was it me or was it slowly starting to float up? It was! I slip backwards and scoot away as the ice seem to break. Suddenly a boy my age floated out of the water. He had white hair and clothes that were similar to mine. His shirt was a creamy white and his pants were a dark brown, but he had no shoes. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the moon as his feet touch the ground. I stare at him with horror and as i stand up to run, the ice breaks under one of my feet. I let out a shriek as the icey water touches my bsre skin and the noise caught the boys attention.

He turned to me and those blue eyes pierced my heart. I froze as the boys hand reached out to touch me. I shiver as his hand touched my cheek. My eyes flutter shut at the comforting warmth coming from the boys hand. "Who are you?" His husky voice ask as my eyes open again. "I am Sage, who are you?" He shakes his head. "I...i dont know..." I take a step towards the boy and hears a noise under my foot. I look down to see that my foot hit a sheperd's staff. The boy picked it up and i watch as a blue light shined in the cracks inside of the woods. The boy ran away from me to touch it to a tree. It covered with frost where the staff touched it. I take a step towards him but heard the ice break again this time my whole leg fell in. I let out a scream as the water burns my skin. The boys eyes snap to me and he runs back over and helps me But as soon as my leg came out of the water. "Are you ok?" The boy ask with concern as he takes off his cloak and wipes the freezing water off of my leg.

"I-i'm going to be fine, thanks." i look at him. "I think i know who you are," the boys eyes snap to mine as he finishes and puts his cloak back on. "Who am i then?" The boy crosses his arms over his chest in away that instead of making me serious, made me laugh. The boys serious face melted and a smirk came onto his face. "I think your Jack, Jack frost." The boy nodded and helped me stand up. "That seems like an awesome name." Suddenly i heard a yell. I turn to see old lady Marcie standing there on land. Her white hair stood out around her head as she stared at me with horror. "You, you...you!" She shrieked as she pointed a finger at me. "You will be cursed! You will be cursed like that boy...cursed forever!" I stare at Old lady Marcie as my mom appeared next to her and ran across th pond to hug me. "Sage sweetie what are you doing here alone and without your shoes on? You're going to catch a cold!" I shake my head "I'm not alone jack is with me!" My mother looked at me with confused eyes as she looked jack, but it seems like she looks through him. "What are you talking about? Your alone sweetie, there is no one here but you me and your grandmother!" That when i realized that I'm the only one who can see Jack.

Jack looked at me with those eyes as he kept a strong hold on my hand. "Come with me." i whisper and he nodded. I walk off the ice trying to not look as if I'm holding a guy who nobody can sees hand. My mom forced me into my boots and pulls my hood over my hair as i pout. Jack laughs next to me and shakes his head. At least now he was smiling, he looked upset when my mom said nobody was there. We walked slowly back to our village and as soon as i saw our house i pulled jack with me to the back of the house. I quickly open a window so it was a little colder in the room as jack leans against my door. "Nice room you have..." Jack looked around my plain room as i sat on my bed. "Yeah, not fancy but its good." I yawn as Jack looks at me. "You need rest, sleep. I will protect you from whatever comes here ok?" i nod and lay my head on my pillow as sleep took me.

Jack:

He studies Sage sleeping and couldn't help but moan. How did he end up here? Watching a girl he just met sleeping only a few feet away from him, and the only person who could see him? But why oh why does he have to stay? Wait...he doesn't have to...but he couldn't leave her! Some creep could come through her window! Jack sighs as he looks at the moon. Maybe this is the mission the man in the moon was talking about. Maybe he is to protect Sage from something or some one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Jack...is human?!

I yawn as i sit up in bed and look around my room. Everything seemed normal, in a way. Wait where is Jack? I look around to Jack was gone. I look out my window and still don't see him. I stomp my feet into my boots and run out of my room. Just as i run past the kitchen some one grabbed the back of my nightgown and yanked me back. I turn to see my mother looking at me with shock. "Where do you think your going? And dressed like that?" I look down at my night-gown that stops at my knees and to me was cute. "I was um..." My mother cut me off as she stood between me and the kitchen opening. "We have a visitor, i don't know who he is but the leader said he would be staying with us." I nod and my mother ushers me back into my room. "Change please." She said before she closed my door.

I quickly change into a bright blue dress that brushed against the ground. I smile as i comb my hair till it was as soft as silk. I put a bright blue ribbon to finish the look as i slip out of my boots and into my house shoes. I open the door again slowly as laughter echos through our house. Why do i have the feeling my two sisters have returned from their trip to find a husband? In our village before we go to the Mark celebration we have to go to another village to see if we like some one there. My mom has yet to let me leave but lets my younger sisters go. Doesn't she trust me? I walk quietly towards the kitchen and peek around the corner. As I thought my two little sisters were seated at the table making weird faces thought to be cute. The guest had his back to me, but i could tell by the glares my sisters gave me he must be very cute.

Mara and Lara were quite beautiful for only being sixteen year olds. Even though every boy in our village would have fell to their feet and beg for their hand. But they always say no. They were not going to settle down for any guy, they had a specific type in their mind. But they never told me what it was...but i think it is this kind of boy.

"Ah, that's much better." My mother smiled at me but it did not reach her eyes. Some thing was really wrong...my mother is acting weird. I plaster a fake smile onto my face as my sisters snicker at my outfit. My mother watched me to make sure I was not going to jump out of my chair (its possible) and walk out of the house like I always do. But, I can't this time. It would embarrass mother and my family if the stranger saw me acting like a spoiled child. "Well...what is for breakfast?" I ask as my mother gets up to check on something. "Eggs with bacon and bread. But it seems like Jack is not hungry right now." I choke on the water I was sipping and start coughing. Jack leaned forward to look at me, but in a way it was not Jack.

His hair was no longer white, instead it was a light brown. His clothes were no longer covered with frost and his **brown** eyes sparkled with amusement. "Are you ok sweetie?" My mother asked looking concerned as I put over my heart to make sure it was there. "I...think I need some fresh air." I gasped as I try my best to walk with out dashing out of the room. "I'll go with you, just in case you want to walk. No pretty girl should walk alone, might catch a few eyes." My mother smiled as Jack stands up and my sisters mumble something. "Thank you Jack, that's so kind of you to do." I did not feel lucky though. I pull my cloak over my shoulder and slip my feet into my boots as Jack stuffs his feet into a pair of boots as well. I open the door and inhale the cold air. I felt calmer than I did before. I ignore the people around me who I know were looking at me as Jack followed me. "So she finally got one." A voice mutter some where off to my right. Anger filled me and my walking turned to jogging. Jack kept up with me easily staying silent.

The forest engulfed us and I felt like I could run forever. This place felt like home to me, not the house that was labeled in my head "home". "Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" Jack asked me as he looked down at me with curiosity. "I don't know..one second not one person can see you and you had silver hair. Next every one sees you, and you have brown hair," I glare at Jack just to his eyes widen. "Sage...watch out!" I look back just in time to trip over a rock and almost fall off the cliff that was right in front of me. As I begin to fall Jack grabs my arm and pulls me to him. But he pulls to much as we fall backwards into the snow. Some how I ended up on the bottom and was looking up at Jack. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but giggle. "You really need to watch where your going.." Jack laughed soon, our laughter echoed through the forest. For once...I was happy to have some company besides my friends.

**Sorry that its sort, but really I like how I ended it. Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy them. Now if I only knew what the real jack frost thought about it that would be so cool!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll face him.

Jack sighs as we sit on the snow beside the lake. "What's the matter?" I look at him with concern as he shakes his head. "You would think that I would remember my history, but besides my name... I don't know any thing!" Jack growls as he holds onto his head tightly. I sigh and look at the lake. What if I did something with the lake? Like ice skate on it or throw a rock. "I got an idea, Jack stay here." I quickly take off my boots and Jack stares at me with shock. "Sage what are you doing?" I laugh as I step onto the ice. "Sage are you insane what do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled at me as he chased after me. "I'm going to play on the ice. what else would I be doing?" I run across the ice and let myself slide. Jack lets out a sound of protest as he follows me slowly.

"Stop acting like my mother!" I yelled at him. Jack rolls his eyes and takes his shoes off and throws them at the shore. He hesitates before following me onto the ice slowly. "Come on, it's not going to break." Jack shrugs and he skillfully slides over to me and grabs my hand. I laugh as he twirls me in place. "Jack now what are you doing?" Jack smiles at me and bends me back.  
"Just seeing if you can dance." I shake my head in embarrassment. I have danced, but that was in groups with my friends. The dances I did were ones I knew since I was twelve. But this...this was something else. It was warm, amazing, I never wanted it to end. Jack brings me back up slowly and rest his head on top of mine. I sigh with joy and rest my head against his chest. He was so warm...so human. But I know this is not the real him, there is no heartbeat under my ear. I shiver as the cold wind blows around us.

**Don't fret precious I'm here**

**Step away from the window**

**and go back to sleep.**

His voice was amazing, husky, and I loved it. A shiver went down my back as he leans closer to me.I feel like I'm under a spell, a strong spell. Jack brushes his lips against my neck and I let out a gasp as I try to open my eyes. When I finally do I look up to see Jack's hair turning from its rich brown into a bleached white. I so badly wanted to reach out and touch his face. But my arms were numb at hanging by my sides as I stare up at Jack. He smiles down at me as his brown eyes turned blue, the frost came back onto his clothes. I felt a pain in my chest and I let out a gasp and I wanted to curl into a ball and scream for the pain to go away. But when my mouth opens I let a silent scream.

**Lay down your head sweet child **

**I won't let the boogey man come**

**counting bodes like sheep**

**to the rhythm of the war drum**

**pay no mind to the rabble **

**pay no mind to the rabble.**

The pain still filled me and close my eyes and my head lays back against Jack's cold but warm hand. I felt like I could trust him even though I think he was the reason I was feeling this pain. It all started when he was singing. Jack...what are you doing? What is this pain I'm feeling...Jack! I let out a whimper as Jack strokes my cheek. But I wasn't looking at him any more. I was looking up at the moon. It was so bug and bright...I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Jack hands disappear and I'm floating in mid-air. You would think this would scare me but I felt so calm.

**Go to sleep**

Suddenly I fell but not onto ice, but into the water underneath it. I finally scream but it didn't make a sound. I struggle to get to the top, but when I did, the ice was there. I slammed my hands against it as I continue to scream like an idiot. The freezing water filled me till there was no more room for air. This was how I was going to die how I was going to end? But I didn't say good-bye to Mother, nor Father, nor my sisters. I couldn't curse at Jack for letting me die either. "Calm down sweet child." I heard a man said as I felt invisible hand touch my face. "This is not your ending sweet Sage, but your beginning Your new life with the other Frost. You will become a guardian.

Jack:

He watches with sadness as Sage screams up at him. She looked so powerless, it hurt him to do this to her. But its the only way she could become like him. The moons rays reach down and Jack watched as Sage's eyes close and she begin to transform Her dark hair lightened a little till it was a normal brown, there were blue streaks running through her hair as well. Jack watches as she rises out of the water slowly and he reaches out to take her. She fell with a soft thump into his arms. Her clothes were complety covered in frost and her eyelids were a soft blue, so were her lips. "Take care of her frost, she will be shocked when she realizes how far back her town is in from the rest of the world." Jack nods and holds her close as he takes out his staff and flies up and towards North's workshop. He can help explain things when Sage wakes up.

**I know...no one saw that coming but it did. I was getting a little bored with the story, so I decided to mix it up a little. Its my first story when a girl turns into a real frost. Mortal to frost things. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I am a say what?!

(also the part when she is in the workshop causing trouble there is a song I chose with no singing that suited it. You can find it on you tube if you look up jack's tribute: winter spell)

I open my eyes to find myself in bed, that was not my bed. I remember that yesterday I was on a lake...but thats all. Who am I? I get out of the bed and look down to hold my breath. My skin was as white as snow, when my feet touched the ground frost and snow formed. Oh god...I run over to the mirror and stare at myself. I might not have a lot of memories but I remember what I looked like. My hair was a **lot** longer, it went all the way down to the back of my knees, and there were white highlights. Hight light's and my hair was brighter! The outfit...kill me now. I was wearing a tank top that was a little big on me. I wore a blue jacket over the white tank top that was also rather big on me. But I wore brown shorts that were shorter than where the jacket stopped. I bang my head on the wall.

I start to walk towards the door when I trip. "Ow..." I cry out and look down to see a staff. I pick it up and the lines on the staff turned a bright blue and snow comes from where the staff touches the ground, it was a huge pile. I look down at my hands and feel like screaming. I can't breathe, it's too hot in here. I run over to window and open the window. A gust of cold air-filled the room while snowflakes rush in. I sigh with relief and lay down on the bench in front of the window. It felt so good compared to how hot the room was a few minutes ago. Now if only i can fly... "Your wish is my commands." A voice whispers in my ear and suddenly cool air was slipping under me and holding me up. No way! I giggle with delight and i point at the door with my new staff and focus to see the door breaking into pieces. A shot of bright blue orb shot out of staff and i fall back a little. It smashed into the door and the door breaks. "Lets cause some trouble, fly through the door!" I call to the wind and I could hear its faint laughter and it helps me fly through the door.

I look around to see hug hairy things looking at me with shock and I smile. "Fun time!" I shout flying forward shooting snow at some of the toys turning them from red to a frost blue. The yeti with the toy robots lets out a protest and slams his fist onto the table. I laugh as he chases after me. "Your not going to get me pal! Run faster!" I call to him as i cross my arms across my chest. He shouts again as I turn. "Oh ho." I quickly duck before I hit a huge toy two of the hairy things were carrying. I slip a little "Wind!" I shriek but it was too late I was falling. I heard the wind moan and he shoots for me catching me easily. "Thank you." I whisper. "no problem, just be more careful." He replies and I can hear his smile in his voice. I didn't need to see him to know he would help me no matter what.

"Time for more trouble!" I shout letting wind sweep me through the room. I let him fly me through the room painting things blue and white as I go. Till the room looked like a winter wonderland. I smile even more as I look at my work. I hear doors slam open and i turn to see a few figures starting to enter. Who are they? "hide me." I whisper to wind and he sweeps me up into the banisters settling me against one hiding me well.

"Pitch is still nowhere to be found." A huge bunny sighs as he leans on the banister I was hiding on. A boy with white hair catches my eyes and my breathing stops. He was so handsome, his blue eyes sparkling with an emotion I could not describe, His white hair sometimes fell into his eyes and he would move it away. He had a staff similar to mine and mainly looked like the male version of me. It took all my will power not to jump down and ask him if he really was like me. "Don't do it." Wind whispered in my ear as if he read my mind. I felt something tug at my waist and I look down to see a little humming-bird. I sigh and take the little bird into my hands and it shivers letting out a little squeak. "hush little one." I whisper as a larger bird woman looked at the old man and golden man. "Have any of you seen baby tooth? She was here when I last saw here." So that's the name of this little one. Baby tooth, it seemed to suit her in my eyes. I continue to coo at her but then I feel like I'm being watched, I look down. I see everyone in the room look up at the banisters. "Baby tooth?" The boy calls. "Go to him, don't tell him about me please." I whisper to Baby tooth and she nods and she quickly flies down to the boy who held her close with a look of relief in his eyes.

"I think I'll check on that little ankle biter you brought here." The bunny pushes away from the banister and started towards the door as I feel a mischievous smile come onto my face. The bunny opens the door and lets out a shout as he's almost blown over the edge of the floor by the wind. "She's not in there!" He shouts as he struggles to close the door. "What? Where is she then?" The boy shouts sounding annoyed and a little frightened. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the look on the bunny's face. Wind uncovers me and everyone gasps. "My oh my." I giggle smiling down at them. "Do you all love me that much? So...who are you people?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Me and Jack are...supposed to be partners?! What does that mean?!

The boy looks at me with shocked look in his eyes. As our eyes meet I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Suddenly all these things were flashing in my head. I let out a scream and drops my staff to as if protect my head from them. "Sage!" Wind's voice echo's in my head and it felt as if some one wraps their arms around me. "Stay away from her!" Wind screams at some one and I hear a scream. "Tooth watch out! The winds can get really protective some times. This one is diffently protective of her." I let out a gasp and feels someone hold me closer to him. "No...way.." I look up to meet a pair of silver eyes. I sigh as I feel the cool hands brush against my temples and hears a sigh of relief. Slowly the pain disappears and I'm clutching at the hands that touched my face. "Wind..." I gasp as the pain comes back again. "Its ok..." Wind whispers to me as I struggle to open my eyes. Then I see a face that was filled with joy. It was a boy, but I could see through him, it was Wind. His hair was as silver has his eyes. "Its ok..." He said again. "Don't...please..." I whisper as a flash of a memory came into my head of scars, screaming, hatred, pain. "No!" I scream closing my eyes again and Wind holds me closer.

"You can't help her Nate...give her to me." The boys voice said to wind or Nate. Nate sighed and his arms were gone. I let out another scream fumbling around trying to find him as darkness surrounds me. Suddenly I felt warm, very warm. I let out a sigh as the images disappear and the pain vanishes. "That right...Your going to be fine." I rub my face against something soft and I realized it was a sweatshirt as I start to cry. "Sage, I'm Jack. You and I are alike. We were made to become each other partners." What does that mean. "North, I'm going to take her back to her room." I open my eyes to see the old man looking at Jack as if he was crazy and then I realized that he is North. "Jack, are you insane? That's a winter wonderland of craziness in there!" North has a thick Russian accent as Jack picks me up and holds me close. "Many told me to take care of her, and I will. Besides how will it bug her or me? We are the spirits of winter. I thought you were smarter than that North." Jack chuckles as I cling to him. "Sage..." I could see Nate my wind standing up next to a girl who looked like the female version him. "She'll be fine with Jack." The girl whispered to him

I watch as the girl pulled on Nate's are before they both fly up and out of the window closest to them. I sigh and I lay my head down on Jack's shoulder. He opens the door and the cold wind blows on us. Jack stepped through the snow already on the ground and lays me down on the bed.

He takes his staff off of his back and sweeps it across the ground as he closes the windows. Suddenly all the snow was gone. Jack sits down and looks at me. "I want to know why I am here." I say to him.

Jack:

He sighs and looks down at her curious little blue eyes. Jack sighs and brushes his hand against her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile when he sees her blush a deep blue. "Your'e here because Many the man in the moon. Chose you to become a guardian, but not any guardian. The female version of me. We can control snow and frost. You can say in a way we are the spirits of Winter. We are the guardians of fun. I found you at the lake where Many told me to go. There, i found you. Many told me that you are to be my partner and that I have to protect you from some one who is evil and wants to destroy children's dreams."

He watched as Sage flinches and rubs up against Jack's hand like a little kitten. "So we are on the good side?" She asked as Jack lays down beside her pulling her to his chest. "Yes we are, we are the guardians of the children, as long as they believe in us we can protect them. But once they lose their belief we can no longer help them. North is also known as Santa, Saint Nick and many others. He is an excellent swordsman. He is the guardian of Wonder, he is jolly when he feels like it. Tooth is the tooth fairy, She can act a little silly sometimes. She protects the teeth of all the kids in the world because they hold the most important memories of people life. So if they need help remembering things, she is there. Sandman gives the children using his dream sand. He can't talk, but he uses images to give us his thoughts. Bunny is the easter bunny. The guardian of Hope, he has a home called the warren. The eggs come from flowers and have little legs."

Jack watches as Sage giggles and snuggles against him. He smiles and wraps and arm around her. "Do you know a story?" Sage asked as she yawned. He chuckles as she rest's her head on his chest and he puts his arms behind his head thinking. "Ok here's one. Once, long ago. There was a boy, and a girl," Sage laughs and shakes her head. "I already see where this is going..."

"Hush! Who's telling the story?" Sage shuts up quickly and closes her eyes. "The boy was a trickster and loved to play jokes on others. One day he put a bucket of water on top of a door in his school hoping to get the school bully. But then when the door opened a girl came in instead. The bucket fell on her head and she was soaked. The boy took the bucket off her and then...he fell in love with her. They would stay together in secret. Her father was the head of their village and wouldn't approve of their relaionship. But then...one day the boy was on a lake with his sister...he feel in. The girl went crazy with grief and soon. Her parents did something to her...some how she forgot the boy. So when the boy came back some how with this power. She did not know who he was..." Jack felt his heart break as he had to tell this story. "Jack...please stop...your scaring me." Jack looks down into Sage's scared eyes. "I'm sorry...Sage are you crying?" Jack looks shocked as he watches tears slip out of her eyes. She shakes her head and hides her face in his chest.

"Poor boy...poor girl! Jack how do you know that story?" She cried as Jack holds her close to him. He sighs and nuzzles his face into her soft hair, he could still smell the little hint of vanilla on her. "Because...Sage...you are the girl. I am the boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: He loves me, he loves me not

Jack looks down at Sage who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Man...how will I explain how she became the other Frost? Oh hey, I tricked you into going near the lake so you would want to go ice skating. I also tricked you into trusting me before I put you into freezing cold water and killed you so you could be with me forever. Yeah a pretty good way to confess to what you did to the girl you loved. But Sage has been asleep for two days now...Jack was starting to worry a little about this.

He strokes a stray stand of hair away from her face and she lets out a happy sigh. Jack smiles as Sage snuggles against him, her face pressed into his chest. How was sleeping for two days straight without waking up ever a good thing? North keeps saying that it was normal, but Jack never knew anyone who could sleep so long ever! But of course Sage is no normal person, she is his other half, his only real reason for living in this world.

He would be anything for her, a protector, a brother, a lover. He just hoped that she would see him as some one she loved. Jack himself felt a little tired. He hasn't left her side since he fell asleep next to her. When he woke up the next day and sees that she was not moving and almost not breathing, he panicked. He almost screamed North's name who came stumbling in still in his pajamas. North explained things to Jack. To Jack, North was like the dad he always wanted.

Jack felt something brush against his cheek and he turns to meet a pair of blue eyes. Jack hugged Sage tightly as he let out a sigh of relief. She finally woke up, thank you God! "Um...Jack are you ok?' Sage asked as she yawns sounding suspicious to why he was hugging her. Oh yeah, she thought she just woke up after a few hours of sleep but instead slept through two days. This was going to be very hard to explain to her, how should he start? She yawned again and started to close her eyes. "I don't think so, you have slept enough." Jack grabs Sage and throws her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Jack heard Sage protest and start hitting him on the back as her legs start kicking him.

"Don't," Jack replied and wraps an arm around her legs to get her to stop. He walks into the bathroom and sets her down on the sink. "Stay!" It sounded like he was commanding a dog. Sage just smirked and crossed her legs "Woof" She replied and Jack couldn't help but chuckled as he turned on the water in the tub. She watched him silently and Jack tried to not look back at her.

She must have known because she began to giggle. Then when Jack was checking the water temperature he felt a pair of arms circle around him. He looked behind to smile at Sage. Her cheeks suddenly turned red and she hides her face in his sweatshirt. He chuckles and turns so he could wrap his arms around her. "Why are you suddenly being so shy for?" He asked holding her close as the water continued to fill the tub.  
"I remember...the story you told me." Sage whispered into Jacks sweat shirt. Jack sighs and holds onto Sage tighter. He knew that she would eventually remember and bring it back up. But he didn't think it was going to happen so soon. "Was that really our story? Was our history that sad?" Sage voice cracked at the end and Jack looks down to see her crying.

"It was...but now we are together right?" Jack tried to soothe her and brushes her tears off of her cheeks. "Yeah...I'm glad..." Jack watch as a smile comes onto her face and he felt his heart swell with joy. She was smiling, that was a good sign for him! Jack turns and turns off the water. "The water is warm, not to hot not to cold..."

"Just right?" Sage giggled and smiles more as Jack blushes. "Yeah, for the perfect girl." It was Sage's turn to blush and Jack smirked. "I'll leave now so you can take your bath. Knock on that little door two times when you are done." Jack pointed to a little door like one you use for a dog. But it was much smaller. Sage smiles at him and nods. Jack opens and shuts the door softly and leans against it with a sigh. It was good to see her so happy...he wished it could always stay like that.

Sage:

I smile as Jack closes the door, he was being so kind. Not rushing, not acting like nothing happened between us. It's still hard to imagine that once I was human and loved another, but how did I end up like this? Like Jack...a Frost...how? I sigh and pull my clothes off and climb into the bath. It felt so wonder to be in the water, Jack had the water at perfect temperature. I look around and spot two bottles and a bar of soap. I pick up the one labeled shampoo and opens it and puts some of the liquid onto my hand. As I rub it into my hair I realize...it smelled like cookies. I pick up the conditioner and rubs it into my hair and know I smell like cake and cookies! I should have known this because North is santa... I am so stupid! Even Jack smells so much better than candy...a clear, forest, clean smell...eek! I duck under the water and feels heat flush into my cheeks. I love him all over again already! What is wrong with me?!

I wait till most of the shampoo and conditioner is out of my hair before I come back up. I wash the rest out quickly and picks up the bar of soap. I rub the soap against my skin...to find the smell of vanilla in my nose. OK, vanilla isn't really bad. I finish cleaning myself and wraps myself in a fluffy blue towel. I kneel and knock the little door twice. Two elves and a bunch of little versions of Tooth fairy came in. The elves were kicked out by the little fairies so I could change. I pick up the garment and finds its...a dress! "No..." I moan as I look at it. The skirt of the dress was short in the front and long in the back. It had a very low neckline and there was almost nothing to catch my back except a bunch of lace that looked like snowflakes. This was something a super girly girl would have created. Thankfully it was blue and not white.

I slip the dress on and step into the white furry winter boots that the mini fairies brought. They even arranged my hair so half was up and the other half was down in a cute little style. "Thank you!" I whisper to one who smiled and snuggled against my cheek before after the other start to leave. I open the door to see Jack changed into a tux was sitting on the bed. He even was wearing a pair of shoes. He looked up and his cheeks turned a bright blue, I guess that what I look like when I am blushing. "Wow you look amazing...oh wait!" Jack jumps up and grabs something. "Close your eyes!" I bite on my lower lip as I giggle and close my eyes.

I felt something warm touch my neck and rest against my collar-bone. "Ok, open your eyes." I open my eyes and look down to gasp. Around my neck was a simple chain with a small ring on it. There was a little diamond-shaped like a heart on the ring. "That was our promise ring, that we would marry when we were old enough. You gave it to me the day I...changed." Jack smiles at me and I couldn't help but to smile right back at him. It felt right to actually be with him and no one else.

"Thank you..." I look up at Jack and he chuckles. "Ok, let's go." I stare at Jack as he takes out two winter coats and our staffs. "Where are we going?" Jack smiles more as he helps me put on my Jacket and handing me my staff. "We are going to introduce you to the other guardians...there is about a billion of them so don't freak out."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The masquerade of Guardians

I sat down beside Jack in the sleigh and I smile. This was the coolest sleigh ever, maybe the biggest one too. It was not rickety and old like I thought it would be, it was shiny red and looks like it could go really fast. Bunny was thrown in next to tooth by North who was grumbling something about bunny's and carrots Tooth was messing around with the silk skirt she had put on and her little followers were smiling and helping with little adjustments. Jack was leaning back in his seat his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I smile and leans my head against his chest and I could hear his heart beat. I close my eyes as I hear North chuckle as he sat down. "What now?" Jack moaned as he pulled me closer to him as if trying to shield me from what North might say.

"Oh, nothing its just you two make such an adorabled couple." Jack teneses, Bunny laughs, I blush, Tooth glares at me, and sandman nods in agreement. "Ok enough about Sage and me, start driving!" North chuckles again as the sleigh suddenly moves foward and i cling to Jacks arm. "Are you afraid of the sleigh as well?" Jack teases me as I glare Tooth who was snickering. "I rather fly." I grumble as Nate and the girl wind land in the back as we got to the looptey loops. "Oh god!" I shriek and hides my face in Jack's shoulder trying not to throw up.

"Oh she is being a drama queen." Tooth sighs as she plays with her skirt. I take out my staff and hits her in the head without looking at her. "Ow!" She screamed rubbing her head as I quickly put my staff away. Jack rolls his eyes and shake his head knowing drama was coming. "Why did you hit me?" Tooth demanded as she put her hands on her hips angrily standing up.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reply and looks away and snuggles closer to Jack. Jack sighs but picks me up to plop me onto his lap making me giggle. He smiles as Tooth's feathers begin to bristle. "North, Sage hit me with her staff!" She complained pointing at me. "Did not! She's lying!" I shriek as Jack bursts into a fit of laughter. "Don't make me stop this sleigh!" North shouts from where he is sitting. Sand man turned around and little drawings appear of his head. "Sage, stop hitting Tooth with your staff." Bunny translated. I pout as a smirk comes onto Tooth's face. "Tooth, don't be a snitch." I join with Jack with laughing as Tooth blushes angrily and sits back in her seat.

Finally we arrive at this huge building on this hill that appeared out of no where. I jump out of my chair as my jacket falls off my shoulder as I dash forward ignoring the cries of protest and fear coming from the others as I lean over the edge my feet not touching the floor. "Whoa..." I turn to see Bunny blushing at what I was wearing. Oh yeah, when I came out of the room my jacket was covering my back. Jack smacks bunny in the back of his head with his staff. I giggle and walk back over to Jack cuddling close to him. Jack seems to relax a bit but still glares at Bunny. "Stare at my girl like that again bunny and you won't be abled to move for a month cause of frost's bite." His threat made me giggle and kiss Jack on the cheek hopeing to get him mind off of Bunny. It worked.

Finally the sleigh landed and both Bunny and I jump out as quickly as we could. Jack chuckles as he follows me wrapping my coat back around my shoulder again as Tooth tries to calm down the bunny who fur was turning a strange shade of green. Ah, so that's how you can tell if Bunny is about to be sick...

North smiles at us as the winds float over to us, both wearing similar smiles on their faces. "Should I be afraid?" I ask Jack as he smiles at the girl wind "Sage this is Sabrina, she is the south wind. While your Nate is the North wind." I smile at Nate and hugs him. He sighs and hugs me gently "Are you ok now?" He asked me as we pull apart. Oh yeah, my little freak out yesterday. "Yes, I am fine. No pain." I smile at Nate as he sighs with relief. "Lets go inside Nate." Sabrina smiles happily looping her arm through Nate's . Nate shakes his head as he laughs kissing Sabrina on the cheek before they walk inside. My mouth drops open as the other guardians walk in after the winds. "Even our winds are hooked up?" I almost shriek as Jack loops his arm around my waist.

"I would say in love not hooked up." Jack replied trying not to laugh as he handed our coats to two little elves. "They are together, in love, dating, hooked up, whatever! They all mean the same th-" Before I could finish suddenly Jack had me back up against a wall in the hall. The little elves quickly left leaving us alone. Jack place his hand on either side of my head so I couldn't escape as he leans down and kisses me on the lips. He is kissing me! I try to push him away but he wraps his arms around me and doesn't let go. I try kicking and hitting but he wouldn't still. Finally I relax against him and enjoy the kiss. He tasted like ice cream I found myself realizing. I really like ice cream right now. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his hair before using my grip on his hair to pull him closer. Jack moans and gladly presses me against the wall, I was trapped between the wall and his body as a flame was sparked in me.

Jack finally breaks away leaving me breathless. I almost fall if Jack didn't quickly wrap his arms around my waist. He rests his face on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my neck, he was also out of breath. "Wow...just in love..." I gasp, Jack laughs as he stands up straight. His hair was all ruffled and his shirt and coat look a little messed up. I laugh as I smooth out his shirt and rearrange his hair. "That was fun." Jack says as he strokes my hair. "No kidding." I giggle and kiss Jack again this time softly. "Lets go before I change my mind about this." Jack moaned as he pulls on my hand. I smile and follow Jack quickly. I hold my breath as the door opens and a voice echos through the very large ballroom. "I present Mr. and Mrs. Frost!" I look at Jack and he smiles at me as I gently touch the ring around my neck smiling back. We turn back to the people below us. We walk down the stairs slowly as we heard murmurs around us.

"That's her?" I heard some one gasp "She seems so young." Another say "How could Jack marry her? She seems so strange...and ugly." I heard a voice whisper. I stiffen as the murmurs get louder. Jack holds me closer to him as we walked to the other side of the room where the rest of the guardians were. "Yes we all know she is young, but she is only two years younger than Jack! Also we have already tested her powers, she is stronger than any of you so don't insult her!" North shouts as we walk to join him. There was six thrones behind him. One was made of red fabric and leather, another blue and green with an occansional eggs running away from it. There was another pertched higher that held tooth in it that was purple. Sand man sat in one made of dream sand and looks very annoyed. Finally there were two that were made of ice. One had a red pillow and other had a blue with white snowflakes on it. Jack walked me over to the one with white snow flakes and I sat down as he did.

"Enough!" Jack's voice filled the room as the other guardians finally sat in their thrones. The room grew silent as Jack slammed his staff on the ground creating a quick snow storm that ended quickly. "Some of you think she is ugly, I think she is beautiful because of who she is not her looks." Jack holds onto my hand and I smile at him. I stand up and I hear gasp. I look at Jack and he smiles and motions behind me. I look behind to see that my dress suddenly has a train...like a wedding dress. I touch my head to find a little circlet presses against my hair and a droplet shaped blue crystal rested against my forehead. "She is the queen of winter and is my wife! I welcome the newest guardian to us." Jack kneels to me and holds my staff out to me.

I accept it from him and gasp as it starts to change. It seems to grown longer and a white frost glowed against the staff like lace. I look around to see everyone kneeling to me. I was the newest guardian, and the sixth main guardian...oh boy..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I meet all the guardians.

Finally everyone gets up from their kneeling stance as music fills the room. I turn and hug Jack as he tries to get up. He stumbles back a bit and chuckles as he wraps his arms around my waist. Tooth glares at me as she flies down but it quickly turns to a fake smile as Jack turns towards her, his hand on my waist. "Congrats, its good to finally have a female guardian who I can not hate as much as the others. Oh its my favorite song! Come on Bunny!" Tooth turns and pulls Bunnymund out of his throne and out onto the dancing that was created. North pats Jack on the back and kisses me on both cheeks before following tooth and Bunny. "Does Tooth like Bunny?"

Jack chuckles and gestures to the small arrow that was suddenly lodged into her back. "Nah, just one of Cupid's arrow, once sandy sees it he'll pull it out." Jack chuckles as he starts to walk, I had no choice but to follow. I look behind to see that gladly the train of the dress wasn't too long. We stopped at the bottom of stairs when a lot of guardians surrounded us. "Before any of you any questions, can I dance with my wife?" Jack asks as one guardian starts to open his mouth.

"No actually, you can't." I heard a voice shout out, smooth as silk. The group of guardians part to let both Jack and my gaze fall onto a red-headed woman. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief and she puts her hands on her hips. She wore a short white dress that would make any man blush, she also had wings. So this was the amazing cupid, I feel threatened by her for some reason. "Oh? Well why not Cupid? She is my wife." Jack said with a smirk. I could tell he was drawn to Cupid. "Jack...can we go?" I ask and Jack looks at me as if he just remembered that I was here. "Of course, see you later Cupid." Jack calls as he leads me onto the dance floor. I glance back to see the train was gone.

"Is this some type of magic dress?" I ask Jack as he wraps an arm around my waist and we begin to sway to the music. "Yeah actually it was made by Cupid. Its like she can do anything." I felt that stab into my chest. "Oh? That's good." I say in the calmest voice I could manage. "Are you jealous?" Jack asks me as he pulls me closer. "How could you tell?" I breath as he kisses my neck. "Oh how your hold tightened on me when you saw Cupid. Sage, I don't like Cupid, I like you."

"That doesn't mean that you wont be attracted to her." I whisper as I lay my head on Jack's shoulder. "Sweet Sage, how foolish you can be sometimes." Jack sighs as he strokes my cheek and I look at the ground. Jack cups his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up to meet his gaze. "Yes, Cupid is beautiful, but I am not in love with her. I love you for you, not your looks. Your stubborn to the bone and it drives me crazy. You are sweet and sometimes so shy to me that you blush. But you have confidence, enough to kiss me in the hallway. I love you and Cupid...she is not my type any way."

I laugh and Jack kisses me at mid-laugh. I wrap my arms around his neck he wraps both of his arms around my waist to lift me up a bit so we were at the same height. I heard a few whistle and yowls but manly "Get a room!" Jack breaks out kiss to turn "Ok, see ya!" He shouts as he tosses me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "What are you doing?" I laugh as Jack flies to the entrance "I am getting a room." Jack replies as the other head guardians follow us. "You really doing that Jack?" Jack nods and looks at me. "You know what I mean right?" Jack winks at me and I blush a deep red. Oh...that!

Jack gets our coats and once I was wrapped up in my coat he picks me up and flies to North's workshop. "Wouldn't it be faster with the others?" I asked on the way. "No!" Jack shot back as Nate and the female followed us quietly. Once we flew into the workshop Jack kisses me on the lips as he presses me against the wall. I felt like my body was on fire, but in a good way. I press back against him as I ran my hand through his hair.

"For someone so cold your pretty warm to me." I tease Jack as we break away to breath. "Funny." Jack whispers into my neck as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. He picks me up bridal style and walks over to our room and kicks open the door. "Dramatic, no wonder I love you." I giggle as I wrap my arms around Jacks neck. "Shut up." He moans as he kisses me again before closing the door.

**Sorry, have to keep it PG! But if you don't want it PG for the next chapter then please tell me so I can change it to rated T, if not you know I will skip entirely over the next scene. / This is the first of all my stories I actually put this in. I wonder...hey should I do this with my story with cupid and Jack? They are in the longest story I have...oh well. Please message me so I can know! Thank you! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
